


Эдо

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), winni_w



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [2]
Category: Oedo 808
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Cyberpunk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Hackers, Robots, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Эдо будущего - красивый и беспощадный.
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Эдо

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: аниме "Oedo 808"  
> Аудио: Grasscut "1946".


End file.
